


Less Sexy

by iwannadance (gurajiorasu)



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/iwannadance





	Less Sexy

Kento emerged from the blanket to reach for his ringing phone. He had put it on silent, except for one number that he didn’t want to miss.  
  
“Hey,” Kento picked up, trying to sound a bit less excited and a bit stronger than he actually was.  
  
“Hey,” Fuma breathed out like he was holding his breath until just now, “Where are you?”  
  
“Home, of course. I’m a gentleman, I keep my words,” Kento smiled. He didn’t even bother to hide the pride that was heard in between his words.  
  
Fuma exhaled a relieved breath. His smile was heard, “Good, Nakajima, good.”  
  
“Done for today?” Kento asked. He felt bad for not coming like this, but Fuma had made him and, well.. he thought he needed the rest, after all.  
  
There’s a slight pause, then, “Yeah. It’s done.”  
  
“How was it without me? Less sexy, huh?” Kento joked in an attempt to wipe away his guilty feelings. Actually he really wanted to apologize. The word sorry was already at the tip of his tongue. But he knew for sure Fuma would scold him if he did so.  
  
_Don’t be stupid_ , Fuma would say.  
  
But then, because Kento threw an overconfident joke instead of apology, Fuma laughed, “It’s a blast. I think it’s the best we had so far. Maybe you should stop.”  
  
If Kento didn’t know better, he would already be offended by it. But he knew Fuma like the back of his hand so he just laughed along and said, “Aw, I miss you too, Fumatan.”  
  
Fuma guffawed to that but he didn’t say a thing to deny it. And for a moment, they just laughed together with a sheer amount of fondness to each other.  
  
“The boys- they said get well soon. Marius said he called but you didn’t pick up,” Fuma said after their laughter faltered out.  
  
“Ah, yeah,” Kento checked on his screen for a while and he saw those missed calls, “We’ll meet tomorrow anyway.”  
  
“Only if you’re better,” Fuma said. His voice was stern all the sudden.  
  
“I’m already better,” Kento reasoned.  
  
Fuma tsked, “Kento, I swear to God I’ll drag you home with my own two hands if you dare to come up unhealthy tomorrow.”  
  
“Alright, alright, if I’m better, then,” Kento gave up. There’s a certain warmth spread in his chest from knowing that Fuma was that worried about him.  
  
Fuma emitted a little sound that made Kento knew that he was nodding approvingly. Kento closed his eyes, picturing Fuma who just got home from a long day, tired and spent, but still called him nonetheless. Fuma was sweet, anyone who said that he wasn’t just hadn’t spent enough time with him yet.  
  
“Say,” Fuma said after a prolonged silence, “Do you prefer me to come, or do you prefer to be alone now?”  
  
Kento’s heart skipped a beat. He opened his eyes abruptly, “Come? Where? Here? Now?”  
  
Fuma chuckled to Kento’s reaction, “Yeah. Only if you want to, though.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Don’t think about me, just- Do you want it, or do you want to be alone and sleep now?” Fuma cut before Kento could throw some excuses that was in the same line as _you’re tired_ and _I don’t want to bother you_.  
  
Kento opened his mouth but closed it again the next second. It would be nice to have Fuma with him now, but as he let the thought settled in his mind, he realized that it might not be a good idea. He doubted he could stay awake long enough, he’s still too dizzy to do that. He felt spent all over, like his bones were crushed and his muscles were made out of jelly. And, on top of all, he felt drowsy and slightly confused from the medicines, so it wouldn’t be fair for Fuma too.  
  
And yeah, Fuma must be so tired too.  
  
And well, Kento wasn’t fond of being seen all weak and helpless.  
  
Kento gulped before he answered, “I’m going to sleep right after this, I guess,” it’s funny how he was the one who decided but he’s also the one who felt disappointed about it.  
  
He wanted to at least see Fuma, he realized.  
  
“Are you sure?” Fuma asked.  
  
Kento closed his eyes and exhaled a long breath. He fought with himself, trying to be logical and not give in to the temptation of having Fuma right in front of his eyes, “Yeah, I’m sure. Besides, you have to rest too, you know.”  
  
Fuma hummed understandingly. Kento was glad that Fuma didn’t insist because if Fuma did, he would probably change his mind and hate himself later.  
  
“But you really have to sleep after this, okay?” Fuma said, soft and to the point.  
  
“Yeah, you too,” Kento rolled to his side and hoped that the conversation wouldn’t end. Not yet, at least.  
  
There were some rustling voices from Fuma’s end before he said in a hurried and unfocused tone, “Wait, I’m going to put you on hold.”  
  
A silly tone went to Kento’s ear and he pulled his phone to frown on it. Fuma had never put him on hold before, it made him wonder what was so important that Fuma had to do it.  
  
Kento sighed and put the phone back to his ear. He waited patiently, breathing evenly as his arm made its way to cover his tired eyes. He just realized how sleepy he was when the phone almost fell from his hand.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Fuma’s voice was back to Kento’s ear, “Hey.”  
  
“Hey,” Kento snapped his eyes open and rubbed it to cast away any sleepiness, “What happened?”  
  
“Nope, nothing,” Fuma sounded different from before. Somehow his tone was a bit politer.  
  
Kento pouted, “Then what’s the hold for? I want to hear your voice, not that crappy tune.”  
  
Fuma laughed to that. He didn’t say anything, just laughed. Even after he’s done with laughing, even after the silence crept in, he still didn’t say anything. He didn’t tease Kento for being so whiny, he didn’t try to get over it with a joke, he didn’t give any explanation. It was as if he was waiting for something.  
  
Kento was about to complain more when he heard a soft knock on his door.  
  
The next second, the door was opened and Kento’s mother was there, stepping inside. Kento rose from his bed and mumbled to Fuma, “Wait, it’s mom.”  
  
Kento thought to put Fuma into hold as some kind of childish revenge but it would be no use, since he would tell Fuma whatever it was anyway. So he pressed his phone to his chest and looked at his mother questioningly.  
  
Suddenly, a fluffy little thing was shoved to Kento’s hand.  
  
“For you,” his mother beamed. The lady reached for Kento’s forehead and checked his temperature before nodding once and patting her son’s cheek.  
  
Kento looked down to observe the object. It was a teddy bear. It was rather small, just about the size of a soccer ball. Confused, he stared at his mother, “Huh?”  
  
“From Kikuchi kun,” his mother explained while smiling wide, “I’ve asked him to come in but he refused.”  
  
Kento’s eyes widened. He looked at the teddy bear, then to his mother, then back to the teddy bear again, “Fuma?”  
  
His mother nodded, “He’s already gone, though,” she walked away and, before closing the door, she added with an over-dramatic sigh, “He’s a good kid, I don’t know what he looks on you.”  
  
Kento was stunned. He turned into a statue, eyes fixated to the squishy thing he had in his hand.  
  
Then, he remembered that he was still connected with Fuma. He quickly lift the phone to his ear. His words came out in a stutter, “Fuma, what- How- Where are you?”  
  
“On my way home,” Fuma answered simply.  
  
“Wait, I didn’t hear the car-”  
  
“Well..”  
  
Kento’s eyes widened as train of probabilities hit him. He scrambled to the window which was facing the street and, God, he almost burst into tears when he saw Fuma there, walking away with phone attached.  
  
After hearing the window being opened, Fuma turned and stopped when his eyes met Kento’s figure. He smiled, waved, and terminated the connection.  
  
Under the streetlight, Fuma looked like Kento’s dream comes true.  
  
“Ah, you found me,” Fuma mocked a devastated tone that was just loud enough to reach Kento’s ears.  
  
“You fool,” was the only thing Kento could say at the moment. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His hand unconsciously clutched the teddy bear tight.  
  
Fuma just shrugged.  
  
“Car- Where’s the car?” Kento felt himself tremble.  
  
“I sneaked out from meeting, so.. yeah..”  
  
Kento just stood there, gripping the window frame for support and staring at Fuma like Fuma was a magical phenomenon.  
  
Fuma chuckled, “Stop gaping, Nakajima, flies might get into your mouth.”  
  
Kento closed his mouth and shuffled on his feet. He really didn’t know what to do. Then, he remembered about the fluffy thing he had on his hands.  
  
“Teddy bear?” Kento questioned, raising it for Fuma to see.  
  
“I can’t find any bananas,” Fuma answered like it was normal to have teddy bear as a substitute for bananas.  
  
“Stupid,” Kento snorted a laugh, finally able to regain himself. He surrendered, letting himself to stop thinking and panicking and just accept the fact that his boyfriend was there. For him. He clutched the teddy bear again, inhaling the faint scent that was Fuma’s.  
Then, with a slight nervousness and uncertainty, Kento asked, “Come in?”  
  
“You said you want to sleep,” Fuma reminded.  
  
Kento looked down. If he knew that Fuma was there, he wouldn’t give that answer. It’s just unfair for Fuma to come all the way there and go home immediately.  
  
“And I have a train to catch too,” Fuma added as if to make Kento feel better, “So you’re going to close that window now and climb back to your bed.”  
  
Kento jerked his head up like he just heard bad news.  
  
“It’s freezing, Nakajima. Come on, don’t make your condition worse.”  
  
Kento really, _really_ didn’t want this to end. Really.  
  
“I _really_ want to meet you tomorrow so, please, close the window?” Fuma paraphrased his command to a sweet request.  
  
Kento smiled to the idea of tomorrow and finally he nodded. He closed the window but he stayed, staring at Fuma from behind the glass.  
  
Fuma smiled widely. Now that the window was closed, he couldn’t speak to Kento without screaming. So, he just mouthed,  
  
_I_ , he pointed to himself.  
  
_Love_ , he made Kento’s LOVE gesture with his hand.  
  
_You_ , he pointed to Kento and finished it with a wink.  
  
Kento knew his blush was visible because Fuma laughed at him triumphantly.  
  
Fuma gave a final wave and Kento waved back. When he realized that Kento wouldn’t peel himself off of the window if he didn’t go, Fuma turned and continued his journey home.  
  
Kento sighed when finally Fuma was already too far to be seen. He felt warm, his heart was racing. It felt like their first date all over again and no, he had no complain on that.  
  
Kento dropped his body to the bed and he felt a thousand times better already. He stared at the teddy bear and chuckled at how cheesy it actually was.  
  
Kento squeezed it so hard to his chest and, to his surprise, it emitted a recorded voice.  
  
Of Fuma.  
  
_“Yeah, it was less sexy so, please, get well soon, Nakajima.”_  
  
Kento let the words warmed his cheeks and heart and for once in his life, he let himself fall asleep with a cute teddy bear in his embrace.


End file.
